Renfrew County, Ontario
Renfrew is a county in the Canadian province of Ontario. In 2011, the population was 101,326 and county covered , giving a population density of . There are 17 official municipalities. Government The seat of county government is in Pembroke, a city that is politically independent of the county. In 2006, the county--along with Pembroke--was represented at the Canadian House of Commons as part of the riding of Renfrew—Nipissing—Pembroke. Geography Renfrew Country is known for its lakeside cottages and white-water rafting along the Ottawa River, and has more than 900 lakes.Renfrew County, Ontario, Canada located in the Ottawa Valley, County of Renfrew It is located in the subregion of Southern Ontario named Eastern Ontario. Renfrew County is also the largest county in terms of area in Ontario, ahead of Hastings County. Municipalities *Town of Arnprior *Town of Deep River *Town of Laurentian Hills *Town of Petawawa *Town of Renfrew *Township of Admaston/Bromley *Township of Bonnechere Valley *Township of Brudenell, Lyndoch and Raglan *Township of Greater Madawaska *Township of Head, Clara and Maria *Township of Horton *Township of Killaloe, Hagarty and Richards *Township of Laurentian Valley *Township of Madawaska Valley *Township of McNab/Braeside *Township of North Algona Wilberforce *Township of Whitewater Region The county seat, the city Pembroke, is politically independent. Original townships *Admaston (Now part of Admaston Bromley) *Alice (Now part of Laurentian Valley) *Bagot (Now part of Greater Madawaska) *Blythfield (Now part of Greater Madawaska) *Bromley (Now part of Admaston Bromley) *Brougham (Now part of Greater Madawaska) *Brudenell (Now part of Brudenell, Lyndoch and Raglan) *Buchanan (Now part of the Town of Laurentian Hills) *Burns (Now part of Madawaska Valley) *Clara (Now part of Head, Clara, and Maria) *Fraser (Now part of Laurentian Valley) *Grattan (Now part of Bonnechere Valley) *Griffith (Now part of Greater Madawaska) *Hagarty (Now part of Killaloe, Hagarty and Richards) *Head (Now part of Head, Clara and Maria) *Horton (Still exists) *Jones (Now part of Madawaska Valley) *Lyndoch (Now part of Brudenell, Lyndoch and Raglan) *Maria (Now part of Head, Clara and Maria) *Matawatchan (Now part of Greater Madawaska) *McKay (Now part of the Town of Laurentian Hills) *McNab (Now McNab/Braeside) *North Algona (Now part of North Algona-Wilberforce) *Pembroke (Now part of Laurentian Valley) *Petawawa (Now the Town of Petawawa) *Radcliffe (Now part of Madawaska Valley) *Raglan (Now part of Brudenell, Lyndoch and Raglan) *Richards (Now part of Killaloe, Hagarty and Richards) *Rolph (Now part of the Town of Laurentian Hills) *Ross (Now part of Whitewater Region) *Sebastopol (Now part of Bonnechere Valley) *Sherwood (Now part of Madawaska Valley) *South Algona (Now part of Bonnechere Valley) *Stafford (Now part of Laurentian Valley) *Westmeath (Now part of Whitewater Region) *Wilberforce (Now part of North Algona-Wilberforce) *Wylie (Now part of the Town of Laurentian Hills) Demographics Arts and culture At Wilno, Ontario Canada's Kashubian community celebrates their heritage. Military The county is home to CFB Petawawa and gives its name to The Lanark and Renfrew Scottish Regiment. See also * List of Ontario counties * Renfrew County municipal elections, 2010 References External links * Renfrew County, Ontario, Canada located in the Ottawa Valley, County of Renfrew Category:Renfrew County "Renfrew County" is a county in Eastern Ontario. The county seat is Pembroke. Places *Arnprior *Deep River *Petawawa *Laurentian Valley *Laurentian Hills *Killaloe Category:Ontario Category:Counties in Ontario